happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween Special: Night of the Living Lumpy Part 2
Night of the Living Lumpy Part 2 The gang are on their way to cure the Zombie Lumpys. But every step they take, one by one they fall until only Susannah and Andersen were left. The game is on! Plot All of them grouped together in a corner, with Kai and May grabbing two brooms as a weapon. All of them gasped and a figure came in and quickly shuts the door. Kai raised the broom, ready to hit the figure. It turned around and revealed itself to be Susannah! All of them signed in relief. Andersen tried to talk to Susannah but she shrugged it off, telling him that she found the cure. The zombie' s weakness is water, because the electricity in the zombies are static, flowing water will wash them to their senses. Kouji asks how are they going to get out in the open protected. May then remembers that rubber is a great insulator. Then all of them proceed to make their own rubber based clothes. They sneaked past the zombies to the water tank. But Andrew accidentally kicks a stone, causing the zombies to see them and attack them. Kai, Miwa and Kouji decided to stop the horde and tells them to keep going. The others, although reluctant, ran to the lane that leads to the water tank. A Zombie then grabs Jaina from behind. She screams in terror. Lumpy throws a metal rod at the zombie, but he accidentally kills Jaina, too. The other zombies heard the noise and starts to attack them. May spots Kai' s belt on a Z Lumpy, causing her to scream that Kai, Miwa and Kouji had turn into zombies. Jacen, May, Fe and Sapphire says that they will stal the horde. Jacen screams that he will avenge his sister. May climbs up a crane and hits some zombies using the wrecking ball, killing them. She accidentally hits Mina and kills her, making her flip out and kill everyone on sight using the crane. Jin and Fe sees the blood and flips out, too, killing many Lumpy Zombies and Sapphire. Lumpy says he will help. Susannah agrees and she and the others climbed the tank. They climbed the long staircase but reveals that more zombies are going downstairs to their direction and a lot of zombies are going upstairs just behind them. Susannah screams " Now What!!" and Andrew tells them to keep going and karates the zombies. Andersen throws a grappling hook and he and Susannah climbs it. But Andersen is being pulled by a zombie downwards and Susannah tries to save him. But the bear insists that she must keep going. Susannah screams " I Love You!" before letting him go. Susannah climbs the top of the tank and releases the water, turning everyone back to normal. Andersen climbs up the tank and shares a kiss with Susannah before the couple are hit by the wrecking ball Maya was controlling. Deaths: Jaina and a zombie - killed by Lumpy using a metal rod Mina - gets hit by the wrecking ball. Some Z Lumpys - gets hit by the wrecking ball. Some Z Lumpys and Sapphire - killed by Maya, Jan and Faith. Andersen and Susannah - killed by Maya using the wrecking ball. Moral " Confess to your crush before you die. " Trivia *May is still flipped out because she was on the high ground ( the crane) *Both Isabella and Susannah confessed to their crushes ( Phineas and Andersen) near the end of the episode. Category:Dheliavambong episodes Category:Fan Episodes